Karina Koyomata
Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Female Category:Jounin Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Kunoichi Background Karina (which Literally means "pure, dear beloved one") Koyomata is an extremely beautiful Jounin-ranked ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village and appears to be very confident of her abilities to strive. She is head-strong and extremely determined to become stronger, a trait that she inherited from her father and shares with her half-brother, Naruto Uzumaki. She is the eldest child and only daughter of the Fourth Hokage and his first and former lover and former team member, Jiraiya's neice; Kegare Koyomata. She is the only female member apart of Team 5, consisting of Reizo Toshiro and Tekuto Kaguya, both of whom try to out perform the other for her affection (though she remains somewhat oblivious to the fact). Her agility and light frame allows her to move with otherworldly, superhuman speed and grants her near-equilibirium while in battle. While she is able to move and dodge attacks in light-speed, she lacks proper strength, though, she is still strong to say the least. She is a very charming girl and has a highly unusual charismatic gift. She is also the mother of Sentou Uchiha. Childhood During her childhood, Karina aspired to become a world-reknown ballerina. She is naturally graceful. Her unnatural grace and angelic-like presense that demanded attention guaranteed her a promising career had her mother not been murdered when she was only eight-years-old. Ultimately, she began to focus on becoming a ninja so she would be able to protect others as she was not able to save her mother from an early grave. She feels that through protecting people, she will be forgiven by her mother for not being able to save her. Before her mother died, Karina was taught that friendship and teamwork were two extremely important neccessities of a ninja's life and without them, death or failure was a sure fact. She also taught Karina to accept people for their inner beauty rather than their outer beauty, she also mentioned that the one thing Karina should never do was prejudge anyone. Karina became tomboyish and felt that she had to become tough in order to survive, after her mother's death. She also felt that her mother's death was a sign that she was never meant to become a dancer but rather a protector of the people. Karina's life's ambitions are to protect those who can't properly protect themselves and to make sure that no child would have to grow up and endure what she did. Because of her mother's lesson in beauty, she tries to cover up her looks by wearing two ponytails and a baseball hat, baggy clothing, and as a younger child, her face was almost always decorated in dirt due to hours of intense training. She also tried to cover up her appearance because she felt that the villagers only thought of her as nothing more than 'an extremely pretty little orphaned girl'. She also befriends Naruto and explains to him that she shares his dream of one day becoming the strongest ninja to have ever lived, as well as the Hokage of the Leaf Village. The Ninja Academy Because of her determination to become the best and the fact that she didn't have a crush on Sasuke like the rest of the girls in her class (with the exception of Hinata), Karina gained the spot as the top girl of her class and personally placed under Jiraiya by the Third Hokage because of her evident abilities and potential to become a great ninja. Though she didn't share their views of life (or boys), Karina spent most of her Academy years as the mutual best friend of both Sakura and Ino, who cherished the fact that Karina was nowhere near interested in Sasuke (though this eventually changes over time). As time progressed, however, the girls went their seperate ways and Karina began hanging out with Naruto, who, as she discovered, shared her taste in food: ramen. She also enjoyed hanging with Naruto because she felt connected to her mother, who Naruto somewhat shared a similar personality. It was no secret that Karina idolized the Third Hokage because of his status as the strongest ninja in the village and wished to become a great Hokage as he was. He also shared an equal liking to Karina and even managed to teach her how to attain the superhuman strength of Tsunade by teaching her to control her chakra flow. His death was a blow to her and Karina came to the conclusion that whoever she became close to died to protect her (as her mother and father and Sarutobi had done, though Sarutobi died to save not only Karina but the Leaf Village all together). Team 5 After being grouped with Tekuto and Reizo, Karina began to immediately show improvement, something that both Tekuto and Reizo weren't able to do at first. She also shows off her leadership skills, another trait she managed to attain from not only her father, but her mother as well. She has a very rocky relationship with Reizo, but implies her mother's many lessons and learns to put up with his snooty attitude. The Toad Sage Unlike her two team mates, Karina learns to idolize her sensei (although she resents his pervertedness). While Reizo thinks of him as a 'washed-up old man who is only a shell of his former-self', Karina thinks of him as a genius, something Jiraiya takes high regards to, considering the fact that she is completely unaware to that fact that he is her uncle. When she sees him summon a toad, she asks him to teach her the technique, something he declines at first, but after she shows improvement in her training, he gives her the sacred toad contract scroll she ultimately signs in her blood and allows her to summon her own toad. Her special summon, surprisingly, is Mr. Gamariki, a 'confused' male frog who dresses as a woman and is a toad equivalent to a drag queen. In her second attempt to summon a more 'fit' toad, she summons Gamatatsu, a small yellow toad who has a fixation with snacks. He is surprised that she masters the advanced jutsu in three hours. First Mission: Land of Waves The first major mission Team 5 embarks on is to the Land of Waves to find and recover a lost princess. They are partnered with Team 7 as a precaution and, since their sensei is always away on research, Team 5 are put under the guidance of Ebisu. Though the entire teeam seems to not be very fond of Ebisu and look down upon his abilities, they accept the fact that he is their sensei and respect the Third Hokage's wishes as to show Ebisu proper respect. At the beginning of the mission, Karina and her team only wish to out-perform Kakashi's. In order to do this, they agree to work together and cooperate for the remainder of the mission. Although Kakashi is already on to Team 5's act, he is very impressed on how well they work as a team and tells his team that they should be more like Team 5. Ebisu trains Reizo and helps him with his chakra control and Reizo is surprised to find out that Ebisu is a very skilled ninja. He teaches Team 5 how to walk on water. Karina is the first to master the technique, much to Reizo's dismay. Tekuto realizes that Karina is able to do this because of the strong determination she has and promises himself to become more like her. They go through sort of an epiphany during their first mission and actually to start to like each other. Upon arriving to the Land of Waves, Karina is shocked that Naruto actually has had a bridge named in his honor: The Great Naruto Bridge, and that he wasn't lying when he bragged about it to her weeks previous. She makes a mental note to also have a peice of land named in her honor. They arrive to Tazuna's house, who is able to give them the information they need about the lost princess and tells them about a new project that he is working on. He also explains that his grandson has been kidnapped and asks for Team 5 and 7's help in getting him back. It doesn't take Team 5 to find Tazuna's grandson and the 'lost' princess, who, as it turns out, ran away from her home to pursue a career in crime. She has actually kidnapped Tazuna's grandson and plans to kill him and gather a large bounty for him. Karina instantly leaps into action and displays a performance of strength that shocks her team mates, the on-looking Tazuna and sensei. However, the princesses reinforcements arrive and the Genin and their sensei end up in a heated battle with Chunin and Jounin-ranked criminals. Eventually the Leaf ninja prosper and are able to kill the princess and her goons and Tazuna is reunited with his grandson. Impressed with Karina, who leapt into battle and showed the same exact attitude as Naruto when it came down to saving innocent lives, he decides to name his latest project after her; the Great Karina River, which ironically flows under the Great Naruto Bridge. Chunin Exams Becuse they did not get the bells from the sensei, Team 5 does not get to take part in the Chunin exams and instead, they train harder than ever. Karina finds a new friend in Rock Lee, a student who is a year older than she is and he is positively smitten by her (though he would much rather prefer Sakura) and asks to help her with her Taijutsu. She accepts. She helps her to increase her speed. But Karina is more interested in learning a new technique. A technique that would enable her to move unnoticed and in the blink of an eye. She begins to train herself to learn the Flying Thunder God Technique, a move that was created by the Fourth Hokage himself. She does not properly master it in time of the Konoha invasion in which she was rendered useless when put under Kabuto's Temple of Nirvana Technique. The Fifth Hokage & Learning the Rasengan After the death of Sarutobi and Sasuke and Kakashi in need of serious medical attention at the hands of Itachi, Jiriaya decides to set out to find the granddaughter of the First Hokage, Lady Tsunade, his former team mate and fellow legendary Sannin. At first, his intentions was to bring only Naruto, but after Karina begged him to tag along, he couldn't say otherwise. After witnessing him using the Rasengan, Karina comes to the conclusion that she wants to master the Rasengan herself. Unfortunately, so does Naruto, but she appears to have the upper hand since she has better chakra control. They find Tsunade in a neighboring village and are shocked to see that she is nothing more than a beauty young woman in her mid-twenties. Naruto refers to her as a 'living lie'. Unfortunately, they aren't the only ones seeking Tsunade's help, as Orochimaru and his henchman Kabuto have also tracked her down. This begins an epic battle between Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru and Kabuto. Naturally, Karina and Naruto fight off Kabuto, but even with all of her hours of training, Karina is unable to defeat Kabuto even alongside Naruto. As a last attempt, she substitutes for one of Naruto's clones and together they are able to produce an extremely powerful Rasengan, which almost kills Kabuto. Still, Kabtuo is able to recover from his wounds and begins to fight Tsunade while Karina is sidelined (for she has ran out of chakra) and being looked after by Shizune and Gamatatsu. After the battle, Karina is still practicing her one-handed Rasengan, rather than producing one the same way as Naruto, with little success. Aside to learning the Rasengan, she is still trying to perfect the Flying Thunder God Technique, which she renames Flying Thunder Goddess Technique. Personality Karina, like her father and half-brother, is extremely determined. She is very military-like while in battle, like her father, and will sometimes give Sage-like advice, like her father. Unlike Naruto, she is cool, calm and collected and like her father, is reproachful when talking about other's pasts. Because her mother was shown no mercy when she was murdered, Karina is able to kill in cold blood and is a merciless opponent, something that Naruto isn't fond of. She is a very respectful person and will never do anything without reason. Though she lacks his great genius, Karina and Minato are extremely similar personality-wise. She is always ready to learn something new yet she is afraid to show weakness. Throughout her Academy years, Karina was noted as a once in a generation ninja by the Third Hokage, having inherited most of her father's traits. Karina also seemed to have attained her father's cleverness as well as his pigheadedness and is somewhat a shrewd person as he once was. Her son, however, does not inherit her personality. Appearance Karina and her father share the same hair and eye color and, if anything, she is the female version of Minato. Karina holds no physcial appearance to her mother, nor personality and jutsu styles. Much to Naruto and Jiraiya's dismay, Karina is seductively curvaceous and is extremely beautiful, holding a striking resemblance to Madara Uchiha's first love. Unlike most ninja, she does not wear combat ninja shoes. She wears jeans with a golden motorcycle chain. She also wears a pair of silver weights that take on the appearance as stylish armbands, to suppress her strength, since it's become so great to the point where Karina doesn't have to use her chakra. Abilities Like her mother, father and half-brother, Karina's abilities are amazing and are beyond her years. By the time she was fourteen, she was able to properly produce a one-handed Rasengan and has since perfected the technique. She also managed to master her father's Flying Thunder God Technique and has learned to apply his same cleverness to the jutsu. She is able to summon toads, something she perfected in three hours. Like her father, Karina is able to fully control Gamabunta, as she doesn't possess Jiraiya nor Naruto's foolhardy personalities. She has also mastered, with the help of Neji, the Gentle Fist Technique and, with the help of Asuma and Yamato, has been able to perfect the Wind Release: Rasengan. Jutsu * Flying Thunder Goddess Technique * Summoning Technique (Toads) * Rasengan * Wind Release: Rasengan * Gentle Fist Technique